Jailhouse Rock
Jailhouse Rock 1957, directed by Richard Thorpe (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: After serving time for manslaughter, young Vince Everett becomes a teenage rock star. *Elvis Presley - Vince Everett *Judy Tyler - Peggy Van Alden *Mickey Shaughnessy - Hunk Houghton *Vaughn Taylor - Mr. Shores *Jennifer Holden - Sherry Wilson *Dean Jones - Teddy Talbot *Anne Neyland - Laury Jackson *Dorothy Abbott - Woman in Restaurant (uncredited) *Peter Adams - Jack Lease (uncredited) *François André - Waiter (uncredited) *Sam Bagley - Convict (uncredited) *Bobby Barber - Film Crew Member (uncredited) *Robert Bice - Bardeman, TV Studio Manager (uncredited) *Bill Black - Bass Player (uncredited) *Don Burnett - Mickey Alba (uncredited) *Jack Chefe - Waiter in Strip Club (uncredited) *George Cisar - Jake, Bartender (uncredited) *Fred Coby - Jerry, Bartender (uncredited) *Gene Coogan - Convict (uncredited) *John Daheim - Tough Man in Bar (uncredited) *Francis De Sales - Surgeon (uncredited) *John Dennis - Mail Clerk #1 (uncredited) *Elaine DuPont - Minor Role (uncredited) *Joan Dupuis - Record Shop Girl (uncredited) *Lamar Fike - Minor role (uncredited) *Bess Flowers - Van Alden Party Guest (uncredited) *D.J. Fontana - Drummer (uncredited) *William Forrest - Head of Studio (uncredited) *Jo Gilbert - Minor Role (uncredited) *Cliff Gleaves - Minor role (uncredited) *Bill Hale - Guard (uncredited) *Percy Helton - Sam Brewster (uncredited) *Jack Herrin - Minor Role (uncredited) *Bill Hickman - Guard Who Whips Vince (uncredited) *Harry Hines - Hotel Clerk (uncredited) *Arthur Hooten - Minor role (uncredited) *Bob Hopkins - Announcer (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Nightclub Patron (uncredited) *John Indrisano - Convict (uncredited) *Walter Johnson - Shorty, Bartender (uncredited) *Sid Kane - Minor Role (uncredited) *Donald Kerr - Studio Photographer (uncredited) *George Klein - Party Guest (uncredited) *Frank Kreig - Drunk (uncredited) *S. John Launer - Judge (uncredited) *Alyn Lockwood - Minor Role (uncredited) *John Logan - Minor Role (uncredited) *Tom Mayton - Mail Clerk #2 (uncredited) *Joe McGuinn - Studio Gateman (uncredited) *Tom McKee - TV Director (uncredited) *Russell Meeker - Film Crew Member (uncredited) *Carl Milletaire - Mr. Drummond (uncredited) *Frank Mills - Shooting Gallery Proprietor (uncredited) *Orv Mohler - Minor Role (uncredited) *Scotty Moore - Guitar Player (uncredited) *Tracey Morgan - Girl in Booth (uncredited) *Gloria Pall - Striptease Woman (uncredited) *Joe Ploski - Convict in 'Jailhouse Rock' Number (uncredited) *Charles Postal - Minor Role (uncredited) *Robin Raymond - Dotty (uncredited) *Grandon Rhodes - Prof. August van Alden (uncredited) *Dick Rich - Prison Guard (uncredited) *Hugh Sanders - Prison Warden (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Barber (uncredited) *Jeffrey Sayre - Van Alden Party Guest (uncredited) *Bernard Sell - Spectator at Photo Shoot (uncredited) *Jack Shea - Minor Role (uncredited) *Elizabeth Slifer - Cleaning Woman (uncredited) *Gene Smith - (uncredited) *K.L. Smith - Worker (uncredited) *Mike Stoller - Piano Player (uncredited) *Glenn Strange - Matt, Convict (uncredited) *Bob Stratton - Orderly (uncredited) *Brick Sullivan - Convict in Yard (uncredited) *William Tannen - Record Distributor (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Record Shop Owner in Montage (uncredited) *Paula Trent - Minor Role (uncredited) *Katherine Warren - Mrs. Van Alden (uncredited) *Steve Warren - Assistant Director (uncredited) *Dan White - Paymaster (uncredited) *Russ Whitney - Minor Role (uncredited) *Linda Williams - Girl in Bathing Suit (uncredited) *Matt Winston - Minor Role (uncredited) *Wilson Wood - Recording Engineer (uncredited) *Jack Younger - Minor Role (uncredited) Category:Prison Category:Teenagers Category:Rock and Roll Category:Show Business